chamberlainrecordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Esther Rose Chamberlain
Esther Rose Chamberlain is a major recurring character of The Chamberlain Records. Esther is the daughter of Christopher Chamberlain and the step-daughter of Katherine Pierce. She is the granddaughter of Benjamin and Esther Chamberlain. She is also the niece of Adalyn and Malachai Chamberlain. She was named Esther Rose by her father because the Rose was always his favorite flower and he loves his mother dearly. Esther is a member of the Chamberlain Family, Pierce Family and the Chamberlain Coven. History Esther Rose Chamberlain is the daughter of the immensely powerful witch Christopher Chamberlain. According to Christopher, it is unknown how Esther was conceived. Stated by her grandmother Christopher hasn't had any sexual affairs, only running from Kai and Adalyn. It is possible that when the Chamberlain Coven performed it's fertility spell, she was created. Personality Even when she was a baby, Rose was said to be a fighter. It was said by both of her grandparents; Esther, where she said to her doctor that her granddaughter was a tough one just like herself, and by Ben when he said that both Christopher and Rose were fighters. Both times it is implied that Rose inherited this trait from her father who got it herself from his own father, Rose's paternal grandfather. She also seems to be a very calm and happy. She is also seemingly very intelligent as she was able to use her magic to turn Ben's car on and off, despite still being a baby. Rose seems to be a kind and gentle young girl, with a sweet and innocent persona. She is also rather lonely, never having any other kids her own age to play with. It has shown that Rose has gained one of her father's traits of doing whatever they can to protect their family as she is always offering to help to save those she cares about and considers family. Physical Appearance In the books, Rose is identical to Christopher. She has long white-blonde hair and dark blue-gray eyes. In the series, she has long brown hair and light brown eyes. She is seen in light colored sleeveless dresses, that normally have flowers or other prints on them. Powers and Abilities Rose is a witch having inherited her witch gene from her father. Lily demonstrated heightened awareness of the impending explosion at her family's house and she used her magic to temporarily turn off Esther's car (as they were on their way there) to protect herself and Esther. She then used it again to turn the car back on. Weaknesses Rose wears a bracelet that negates her ability to practice magic and thus, does not experience lack of control when wearing the bracelet. The full extent and limits of Rose's weaknesses are currently unknown. Relationships Christopher Chamberlain Christopher is Esther's father. He did everything he could to make sure she was kept safe, and was shown to be happy when he learned the baby would be a girl. He wants to protect her at all costs, and hopes to be in her life someday when it is safe for her. He is not giving up on being in his daughter's life quite yet. His love for his daughter brings out the best in Christopher. After some time apart from his daughter she returned home. However he remains paranoid as he worries about her safety. Esther's memory of him was kept alive because of her grandparents telling Esther about her father such as his loyalty to his family, his love for her and his interests that she now shares with him. They were reunited after three years and, despite some initial nervousness on both sides, they shared a lovely day together, it showing just how alike they are. Christopher shared stories from his long life, Esther showed him her magic when she healed a butterfly and they painted together. Apart from some of the bad things he's done Esther knows what Christopher is and isn't afraid of him. She knows how strong he is and, because of that, she believes he can keep bad things away. Once he promised that nothing was going to harm her Esther hugged him. Despite their time apart Esther calls Christopher 'Dad', showing that their bond is still strong. Benjamin Chamberlain Benjamin is Esther's grandfather and has sworn to protect her. As time passed, Ben grew concerned, but eventually that faded and he grew to love the child deeply and like Christopher, is dedicated to protecting her at all costs. This is shown when Kai kidnapped Esther, and tried to kill her. Ben was there and fought for his granddaughter, and got her back. He also demonstrated the aptitude to know where his granddaughter is, even if she is hidden by a spell. Name * Esther is a female Persian name (استر) which means "star" or a Hebrew form of the Persian goddess Ishtar. In the Old Testament, Esther is the name of the Jewish queen of King Ahasuerus of Persia who saved her people from the wicked plans of Haman. * Rose is derived from the Latin "Rosa", the name of a fragrant flower. * Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Gallery Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Witches Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Chamberlain Coven Category:Pierce Family